


Paopu Fruit

by Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Oblivious Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Pre-Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Soulmates, talks about paopu fruits creating bonds, the relationship is only hinted on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale
Summary: The paopu fruit if shared can connect two people for the rest of their life. That is what they told people growing up. But what happens when someone shares it with two other people?
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Paopu Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> In other words character study on a relationship of three friends.
> 
> This is shorter than my other stuff.

The paopu fruit if shared can connect two people for the rest of their life. That is what they told people growing up. But what happens when someone shares it with two other people? How do they become tied together? Do they all tie together or do the other two tie to the one who they shared the fruit with? Would they all be tied together for the rest of their lives?

Sora wondered these questions as he laid his head down after sharing a paopu fruit with his two best friends. He didn’t know why he was confused. Did it really matter? He cared about them more than anything else. That should be the only thing that mattered. 

That was what he thought before the journey. The journey that took them from here to there to everywhere until they all were on a path that could destroy them. A path that caused them to only lose Riku. Sora couldn’t go home until he had Riku back. Life didn’t make sense unless the three friends were back together again. They would be nothing without the others. They needed to be together so they could choose their own paths but the paths always connected them back to the other two. Maybe that is why Sora had to leave to find Kairi and leave Riku behind.

In a perfect world, they could have been those innocent naive kids who could do nothing wrong. Resting on the beach dreaming about running away from this place that held them. They could think about the adventure that the three of them would take together away from the rest of their world. They could dream of leaving the island that they grew up and head to different worlds together instead of the journey they ended up taking. 

Sora didn’t know what the future held but he knew that no matter what happened, he would need his two closes friends with him to enjoy his time away from home. Their adventures would not work without the others. 

That still left the question of how the paopu fruit actually worked. If it was like a soulmate bond then could three people share that bond. In a way, it had been done before but it was a platonic bond between three great friends whose lives were destroyed and who were lost to the times. 

Sora, Kairi, and Riku’s bond was different. The love of a friend was different than the love of someone who would die for you. Who would give up their life so that you were happy? The three would rather see the other two happy then be happy themselves. A love like that was something that no one understood. A sacrificing love that was more. The three completed each other in away. Best friends to lovers but nothing would ever happen. Nothing would ever be seen as the three danced around each other. Neither of them would admit how they felt about the other. It was an endless cycle.

  
  
  



End file.
